


Spanakopita

by WabbitWanderer95



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WabbitWanderer95/pseuds/WabbitWanderer95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think I wrote this for a friend a while ago.</p><p>Spain and Ramano cuddles and kisses.</p><p>Prussia get blackmail material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanakopita

"Bastardo." Romano shouted as he slammed the door to Spain's room that he was staying in for the duration of his stay where the world meeting was held.

"What's wrong my little tomato?" Spain asked softly, as he pulled Romano to sit down next to him.

"That OCD neat freak potato licking bastard Germany!" Romano shouted loudly causing Spain to flinch at the volume. "Feliciano and the potato bastard are sharing a room."

"Oh bebé." Spain sighed as he pulled the small Italian to him. "Don't you think your brother feels the same about you and me as you feel about him and Germany?"

"No." He sniffled as he snuggled closer into Spain. "He just makes pasta and smiles and asks about our dates. He could at least show that it bothers him."

"Lovi don't you think your brother would actually be happy for you like you should be for him?" At that Romano started to tear up. "Oh don't cry ma tomato. Be happy for your brother for having a relationship as good as ours." Spain pulled the Italian closer and kissed away the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

"Bastardo." Ramano whispered affectionately, moving his lips towards the Spaniards.

Moving their lips slowly against the others Spain laid back, so he was lying on his back with Romano laid on top of him. Tangling their legs together as Spain slid his hand under Romano's shirt.

As Spain's hands traced his lower back Romano, he move his along Spain's clothed chest griping at his shirt. Spain moved his lips from Romano's to his neck, suckling on his pulse point.

"I'll switch on the TV." Romano said as he reached for the remote. Spain sighed as he pulled Romano closer. Romano snuggled closer to Spain as he flipped through the tv channels. Settling on a boring cooking show, that if they were paying attention to they would be complaining about the chefs lack of finesse, Romano and Spain drifted off together still cuddling.

~~~

"Keskeskeskes~" Prussia chuckled quietly as he slipped out of the closet that Spain had shoved him in when he realised Romano was there. Walking quietly through the room Prussia slipped his phone out of his pocket and took a picture of the Italian curled on top of the Spaniard.

Running out of the room when the two started to stir because of the flash he ran down to Hungary's room to show her the picture of the two intertwined loves.

~~~

Needless to say at the next world meeting Hungary, Japan, Liechtenstein and France were crowded around Prussia's phone giggling like school girls.

Everyone was concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> Laura's bit....
> 
> Suddenly, Austria burst into the room wearing a rather short maids dress. Music boomed from the next room, with the vague chanting of 'sparkle party' looming ever closer. Such a sight merely caused very country there to die slightly inside at the sight, with the exception of little Hungry who abruptly left to attend her massive nosebleed. 'Avert your eyes my little Tomato!' Cried Spain, shielding Romano's eyes. The music stopped, and the air turned stale with silence. Time seemed to fold in on itself, making England's eyes glimmer with hope with the thought that Doctor Who could sweep by and save him from the awkward situation
> 
> The illusion of the moments stillness was shattered as Austria leapt on the summit table and softly muttered 'German sparkle party'. 'No.... It can't be... Oh why old Fritz' gargled Prussia with a sence of shock. The only reaction seemed to be from little Poland. He climbed onto the table and faced Austria. Full eye contact connected the two in a sence of awkward tension. 'What the hell are you doing....' Said Poland with a strained voice. 'What the hell are you doing... starting this party without me gurrrrrl!' He screamed ripping off his clothes revealing a rather short Lolita dress. 'Lets dance!' They simultaneously yelled! 
> 
> Austria seemed to respond by jumping off the table and grappling Prussia and wrapping him in a rather forceful looking embrace. 'GET OFF ME!' Screamed a startled Prussia. 'You never told me that this was a GAY DAY PARADE!' Spain said while ripping off his uniform unveiling a matador outfit, showing off dat ass. While Spain and Romano start to Tango, Hungry is dying of major blood loss from her nose bleed, Prussia was less and less resisting Austria's advances. England began to weep, tears of bitter decent welled up and dripped from his eyes. 'Where is the doctor to save me from these wankers?!' He wept. 'Veeeeeeh~' said Italy from the other side of the room. Austria and Prussia where now entrapped in a full on lovers embrace, with Romano and Spain continuing to Flamenco dance. Japan seemed calm and silent, who had yet to react to the event unfolding in front of him. He reached to his camera and began snapping pictures to which later he would happen to add to his Yaoi collection. Austria and Prussia, still in each others arms roll under the table to begin some rather questionable activities.


End file.
